Project Summary The funds that the Nebraska Department of Agriculture is applying for will be used in the planning and execution of the 2015 Food Protection Task Force Conference. The Nebraska Food Protection Task Force provides a forum for all food safety stakeholders in Nebraska. Providing a safe food supply is a goal of regulators, consumers, food handlers, food processors, and food producers. Recent foodborne illness outbreaks and food recalls have brought food safety to the forefront for Nebraskans. Citizens have experienced foodborne illnesses and related hospitalizations, restaurants have been sued or closed down, meat processing plants have been closed, and producers have experienced a loss of consumer confidence in products as a result of breakdowns in the food safety chain. Emerging food safety and food defense issues and new processing technologies impact the food safety chain. The objective of the conference is to bring together Nebraska entities associated with food safety regulation and education to facilitate cooperative efforts in food safety/food defense communication, education and regulation issues. Each entity needs to have a better understanding of each other's role and how they can work together to provide a consistent message on food safety issues. Conference content will include communications dealing with food borne illnesses outbreaks, recalls, traceability, and food defense; GAP's\ needs assessment; improving education of the public, food handlers, and managers in the area of food safety; food allergens and labeling regulations; testing methods and protocols for food pathogens and viruses; coordination between federal, state, tribal, and local agencies having jurisdiction over the food industry; and uniformity within the state regulations, including federal laws and regulations.